


Secret Love

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: They kept their love secret, they had to, but that didn't make it any less significant or real.





	Secret Love

            He appeared from the shadows in the bedroom as if by magic but Kami wasn’t startled. Gackt always hid his presence from everyone else in the castle. Understandable, as he wasn’t meant to be here and if anybody found out why he frequently visited he would undoubtedly be shot along with Kami himself. Society never could accept anyone different and having sexual relationships with other men was definitely unusual. In fact, Kami himself had been repulsed by the whole idea before he met Gackt.

            He wasn’t Gackt’s first. Gackt had never led him to believe otherwise. Gackt had been quite the player before. Though nobody was aware just how many of his conquests hadn’t been women at all. Then along came Kami. Beautiful, gentle and kind. Gackt had fallen in love for the first time. Lust was there too but it came second to the feelings in his heart. More than anything he wanted to protect the man who was so different from himself. But how could a man like him ever be loved by a gentle prince like Kami?

            But then it happened, they fell in love. They were meant to be. Gender was meaningless. Their roles in society even more so. Love was an unstoppable force that brought them together again and again. Love didn’t care about anything. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

            And so, as Kami watched Gackt approach him, he was smiling softly. He never knew when the other would visit him but every visit was a treat.

            “It’s been too long.” Gackt complained, reaching out to stroke Kami’s long hair away from his face.

            “I know,” Kami agreed and with no more words they were kissing passionately. ‘I missed you.’ ‘I know but I’m here now’ ‘I love you’. Silently the kiss communicated their emotions in a way words never could. Words would come later. When they’d fulfilled their desire and lay side by side, content to just be together. Then words would come. They would share their experience and feelings before Gackt had to go again. Sometimes only for a day. Other times it could be days, or even weeks. Nobody said their relationship was perfect.

            The kiss became impassioned and hungry and Kami soon found himself pressed between Gackt and the wall, unable and unwilling to resist. Who could say no to a man like Gackt? He certainly couldn’t. He didn’t want to anyway. Not anymore.

            Gackt’s kiss moved down to his neck and he sighed softly as his lover displayed his absolute love and devotion. Despite being taught his whole life that this was wrong, evil even, Kami couldn’t help but feel delighted in being “bad”. Always the kind and good prince, not anymore. Though recently he had to admit he was beginning to question what he had been taught. Was this really bad? Gackt certainly didn’t think so, deeming their love innocent and pure.

            Slowly Gackt began to undress Kami and he put up no resistance, though he didn’t help either. It always was better to give Gackt total control. He was a lot more agreeable that way. Far more willing to fulfil simple requests, to the point that he only thought he was in control. Kami knew how to control Gackt well enough.

            “Gackt,” Kami murmured, as Gackt’s hands brushed against his thigh as his trousers were pulled from him. “Do you love me?”

            “Do you need to ask?” Gackt asked as their eyes met.

            “You’ve never told me that you love me.” Kami worried.

            “I shouldn’t need to. Surely my actions say enough,” Gackt replied. “But if it’s words you need to hear, then I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone. You are my world. That good enough?”

            “It’ll do.” Kami replied with a content smile.

            “Good.” Gackt replied, lightly kissing Kami who now stood naked and unashamed. Once again the kiss moved to his neck and down his chest, as gentle as the butterflies Kami loved and cherished. Gackt was always gentle, Kami was his butterfly; a beautiful creature he just had to protect.

            Kami moaned softly and let his hand stroke himself. He knew he should wait but it was just so hard in Gackt’s presence. The other was a work of art with a body that looked sculptured, it was that perfect.

            Gackt’s lips brushed across the hand that was stroking Kami and getting the hint, Kami moved his fingers and let Gackt kiss his hard penis. His eyes shut as Gackt’s tongue began to run along his length and his breathing quickened in excitement. No woman could ever make him feel so good. Only Gackt could cause such pleasure. Never rushing him, always gentle, as far as Kami was concerned Gackt was the perfect lover.

            Gackt’s mouth moved across Kami’s length again and again before he finally began to suck the tip, slowly working down its length. His hands clutched onto Kami’s hips and he began to seriously work on giving Kami his pleasure. The sooner Kami came, the sooner he could take the other as his. He was horny and desperate for sex but at least he had the generosity to let his lover cum first. At least then when he took the other he would have maximum pleasure.

            Kami’s moans were soft but constant and it pleased Gackt to hear them. So many others hid their pleasure but not Kami. Kami was just so open and honest that it filled him with shame. He never could be as pure as Kami but maybe that was a good thing. Already tainted, it meant he could be ruthless for the both of them.

            His lips tightened around Kami and he sucked harder as the other began to gasp for breath. Kami was obviously close, Gackt could always tell. Sure enough, the taste of Kami’s ejaculation filled his mouth. Finally he could have his fun.

            It didn’t take Gackt long to strip his clothes or get Kami on the bed ready for his entry. Kami lay on his back on the bed with his legs parted. There was no doubt he wanted this just as much as Gackt.

With one last long and affection kiss, Gackt pushed his way inside, his whole focus on determining if the moans from the other weren’t those of pain. They weren’t and so he began to gently move inside Kami, feeling pleasure as he did so. He smiled softly, recording the images of Kami’s reactions to memory.

And then, with an unspoken agreement, Gackt began to move faster and harder, gradually working towards his own climax. Kami moved a little beneath him and he found he was able to go deeper, getting more and more moans as their love making continued.

Eventually Gackt came and lazily pulled out of Kami to rest beside him staring at the ceiling. Kami, as he always did, curled up against his side, tracing patterns onto his chest. Always so affectionate and loving.

“So how was your day?” Gackt lazily asked the other. Sure others would talk first and then have sex, but not him. Not them. It was always so much easier to listen when sex was no longer on your mind. Easier to give Kami the full attention he deserved.

Gackt knew in his heart that Kami deserved better. He tried his best but he never would be the perfect person for Kami. Still as long as the other didn’t realise he could do better he’d stay quiet. He would never willingly give up the man he loved. Not unless it was Kami’s desire. Gackt doubted Kami would turn him away any time soon. The man adored him, just as much as he adored Kami. Maybe that was all anyone deserved? Somebody to love them.

 


End file.
